A Mother's Mistake, A Daughter's Choice
by The Deadly Dolly
Summary: Set in Crystal Tokyo. Serenity regrets marrying Mamoru and is now suffering for not choosing Seiya. Now, Chibi-Usa is faced with the same choice when she is about to marry Helios after she turns 18. Can Serenity keep her daughter from getting hurt?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Wow, it's been forever since I wrote a fanfiction. Anyway, let me start of by saying that I don't own Sailor Moon, and am not profiting off this story. Also, please excuse any OOCness that may occur, and don't flame me for my pairing choices in this fanfic (Usagi/Seiya, Chibi-Usa/Peruru, and minor Setsuna/Mamoru). Please review and let me know what you think (or on some areas I can improve on).

Neo Queen Serenity walked through the palace rose gardens, her umbrella in hand to keep the rain from falling on her. This day was the day of her daughter, Chibi-Usa, turned eighteen which would allow her to marry her destined love, Helios. However, she noticed her daughter was shying away from the man that she was to wed in a few weeks. Whenever she was asked what was wrong, Chibi-Usa would plaster a smile on her face, and tell her nothing was wrong. However, Serenity's motherly intuition told her different. Despite the smile and happy front her daughter put on, she saw the same look in her eyes that Serenity herself had in her own eyes a long time ago.

It was then she stopped in front of the red rose bush growing in the garden. Her delicate fingers reached out and brushed lightly against the petals. Long ago, when she was just a teenager, these roses would remind her of Mamoru, her then boyfriend that was destined to be her husband. Now, these roses reminded her of another. 'Seiya, you have no idea how much I miss you' she thought as her fingers continued to dance across the petals. When Seiya had come into her life, it had been so difficult for her to even accept the fact she had developed feelings for this man.

"No matter how much my mind tried to tell me I still loved Mamo-chan, my heart still yearned for him. It wasn't until after he left did I understand my own feelings. Now here I am in a loveless marriage, and my daughter is now facing the same fate as myself" she whispered to herself as a tear gently rolled down her cheek, falling to the ground and blending in with the rain drops. Sure, she still cared for her husband, and that wouldn't change, but even he knew that the love and passion in their relationship was gone.

They rarely saw each other save for public gatherings and important political meetings. It was a mutual choice for them to remain married for the sake of their daughter and the kingdom. 'I'm glad that he has found love with Setsuna-san, but it still hurts to not have Seiya here with me' she thought, her body beginning to tremble, and a soft sob escaping her lips. She then realized that she had to keep her daughter from feeling this pain and regret. 'I need to find Chibi-Usa before she goes through this pain' she thought as turned away from the rose bush, and walked quickly towards the palace.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I know it's very soon to update, but I have so many ideas in my head for this story I can't stop writing. Again, I don't own anything I use in this story other than the plot. I'm also not profiting from this. Please leave constructive reviews to let me know what you think. I hope you enjoy this longer chapter.

Chibi-Usa sat at her vanity in her room, her long pink hair cascading down her back as she got ready for bed. She had grown and matured from the sailor solider in training to being the new Sailor Moon, and leader of the asteroid senshi. She looked exactly how she did when she was Black Lady, but with the mark of her mother's family on her forehead. Soon, within a short month's time, she would be Helios' bride. This thought used to make her feel warm and giddy inside, but as of the past three years, she hasn't felt that way.

The reason why was because from the moment Helios proposed to her, she felt a pain in her heart. She was unsure why she felt like this, but then one night, it hit her like a ton of bricks. She still had very strong, lingering feelings for Peruru. For years, she had locked them away, and tried to forget her feelings for him because she felt strongly for Helios or so she thought. She looked over to her dresser were on the top of it was Peruru's flute.

She stood from her chair and walked over to it. She gently picked it up, and placed it against her lips. She began to play 3 'o Clock Fairy. Her playing wasn't exactly perfect like his, but it wasn't exactly terrible either. In the back of her mind, she hoped in vain that he would here the song, and come for her. She then heard a sudden knock at the door, and stopped play. "Who is it?" she asked, setting her flute down on her dresser. The door opened, and there was Sailor Ceres standing there. "Your highness, your mother wishes to speak with you, shall I let her come in?" she asked. Chibi-Usa nodded, and her senshi stepped out of the way to allow her mother in.

"Chibi-Usa, I'm sorry for coming to see you so late at night, but I really need to speak with you" Serenity said, stepping inside the room, and closing the door. Chibi-Usa was surprised by her mother's sudden visit. She pulled out a spare chair, and her mother sat down. "My small lady, today, you've become a woman, and are about to get married" she said, looking down at the ring her daughter had on, "however, I must tell you that you shouldn't get married to Helios." Chibi-Usa's eyes widened when her mother spoke this. "Mother, why are you saying this? I love him" she said, wondering what has come over her.

"The reason why is because I know deep down, you're in love with someone else. I know that you love him, but not in the romantic sense" she explained, "I know this because a long time ago, after you left the past, I met someone. He was a sailor senshi from another galaxy, and he along with his two partners came to Earth to find their princess. His name was Seiya, and once he and his partners had come to my school, we slowly became friends. At first, when I began to have feelings for him, I tried to deny it by telling myself I loved your father, but once he protected me from an enemy attack, getting seriously injured, I couldn't lie to myself" she said, her whole body beginning to shake and her eyes filling with tears.

"Even when he left, I couldn't tell him how I truly felt, I couldn't let anyone know. I kept my feelings locked up until you were born. It was then both your father and I realized we didn't love each other like we once did. He soon began seeing Setsuna-san as you already know, and I threw myself into my duties in order to forget Seiya" she continued, "I'm telling you this so you don't end up like me. I want you to follow your heart, and marry the one you love. You will not hurt or disappoint anyone." Chibi-Usa let everything her mother just told her sink in. It explained why despite when her mother and father were together that there seemed to be a distance between them.

Chibi-Usa wrapped her arms around her mother and said, "I will, mother. I'm going to talk to Helios tomorrow, and go to the one I love, Peruru. I'm sorry that you've been suffering so much, and hopefully, Seiya-san will return." Serenity smiled at her daughter's attempt to cheer her up. "Well now, it's getting late, and we both need our rest, sleep well" Serenity whispered as she kissed her daughters forehead. She stood up, and left the room to go to her own room.

Chibi-Usa felt the weight she had on her chest being lifted slightly as she slid beneath her sheets. It would only life completely once she told Helios her true feelings. Her eyes began to slowly close, and soon she was sleeping with her last conscious thought being, 'I hope Helios won't hate me after this.'


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has favorited this story and reviewed it, I greatly appreciate it. This story is the first one I have planned out completely and one which really makes me wish I could draw (there are certain scenes I'd love to see drawn ). Again, I don't own the anything in this story save for the plot and my original character (who will be appearing soon). Also, once this story is over, please look out for my next Seiya/Usagi story (it'll be loosely based off my favorite Korean drama, Snow White) Enjoy the fic.

Chibi-Usa sat on the edge of the fountain in the courtyard of the palace, waiting for Helios to arrive. She had sent him a message a few days ago that she desperately needed to speak with him. Her heart felt like it was made of iron because of what she was about to do. She didn't want to hurt Helios, and was going to back down until she heard her mother's words echo in her mind, 'I want you to follow your heart and marry the one you truly love'.

Chibi-Usa's resolve grew stronger with those words as she saw Helios approach her. He gave her his warmest smile as he approached her, sitting beside her and placing a tender kiss on her cheek. "It's a pleasure to see you today, my small maiden, what is it do you need to tell me?" he asked, looking at her with a puzzled look in his eyes.

Chibi-Usa took a deep breath, gathering up all her courage and looked him in his eyes. "Helios, I know that we've been together for a long time, and that we are to be married soon, but there is something very important I need to tell you. After we battled Nehelenia, and you left to Elysian, a new evil came to Earth to use the power of children's dreams to create a black hole that would destroy the planet. One of our allies was a dream fairy named Peruru. It wasn't long that I began to have feelings for him. However, since I was in love with you then, I ignored my feelings. It was until you proposed to me that I realized that the one I wanted to marry was Peruru. What I'm trying to say is that although I love you, it's not the same type of love I felt for you before. I can't marry you, and I'm sorry" she said, trying so hard to fight back the tears in her eyes.

Helios was naturally shocked and very hurt by this. He wanted to lash out at the man who stole her heart, but soon, his rationality kicked in once he saw tears in her eyes. It couldn't have been easy for her to admit something like this to herself, let alone him. He let out a soft sigh. "If that's how you feel, I understand. I can't say that my heart is not broken, but as long as this man will make you happy, I will be here to support you as a friend" he said with a sad smile on his face.

Chibi-Usa snapped her head up to look up at him. She had been so scared he wouldn't want anything to do with her, or even get violently angry, but he was understanding and calm. "Thank you so much, I'm still very sorry for the hurt this has caused you, and hope you will one day find happiness" she said, giving her friend a huge. Helios hugged back, and said, "You said his name was Peruru, correct?"

Chibi-Usa nodded, looking a bit confused as to where Helios was going with this. "In my kingdom, Elysion, there is a dream fairy by that name. I believe he could be the one you love. Do you want me to take you to him?" he asked. Chibi-Usa didn't hesitate at nodding her head enthusiastically. Helios gently took her hand, and led her to his pegasus, helping onto him. He pulled the reigns firmly and the pegasus, and flew towards Elysian

Meanwhile, in Elysian, Peruru was in the temple that was in the center of the kingdom. He had come here to this place because this was the home of all beings connected to dreams. The ruler, Helios, had made him caretaker of the temple along with the temple maidens. He had heard when he came here that Helios was to marry Queen Serenity's daughter, Chibi-Usa. When he had heard this, his heart broke. The girl he loved and thought of was going to marry another. 'I hope you will be happy' he thought as he walked down the steps of the temple.

Helios finally reached Elysion, and landed near the temple, he got off and let Chibi-Usa down. "He's the care taker of the temple here in Elysian. That's probably where he'll be", Helios said, "Go to him." Chibi-Usa nodded and began to head towards the temple. As she approached, she noticed a slender figure walking down the steps. Her breath hitched as she recognized it as Peruru. He had grown taller, his body had become a bit toned though a bit lithe, and his face had matured into that of a handsome young man. "Peruru!" she yelled out, hoping he would look her way and notice her.

Peruru stopped suddenly when he heard his name being called. He looked to where he heard the sound, and saw a young woman with pink hair, and red eyes. He couldn't believe that here in the flesh was Chibi-Usa. He walked down the steps as quickly as he could until he was a few feet from her. "Chibi-Usa-chan, I thought I'd never see you again. Are you here to see Helios?" he asked, feeling a sharp pain in his heart when he asked that. She simply shook her head, and slowly made her way over to him.

Both their hearts were pounding and their cheeks were flushed with a pink hue. "Peruru, I didn't come here for Helios, I came here for you. I was going to marry him, but I realized that the one I loved all along was you" she said, her eyes staring deeply into his. "Please, I need to know if you feel the same way" she whispered, hoping that he did.

Peruru couldn't believe his ears, the girl who held his heart was now right in front of him, telling him he felt the same. He was unsure if this was an illusion or a cruel joke. It wasn't until he saw Helios standing from afar; giving him a nod of approval that he knew this was real. "You have no idea how long I wanted to hear you say that. I love you too, Chibi-Usa" he said, bending down, and capturing her lips in a tender kiss.

Chibi-Usa felt a fire wash over her body as Peruru kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her, deepening the kiss. Soon, they pulled away slowly, looking into each other's eyes. "Peruru, will you be the one to marry me?" she asked. Peruru smiled a big smile and said, "I will, and I promise to make you the happiest bride."

Helios approached the two and said, "Congratulations to the both of you. I wish you both all the happiness in the world. I will make sure to attend the wedding." Chibi-Usa couldn't be happier than she was now. She was finally with the one she loved, and they would marry soon. With that, Peruru scooper her up into his arms, and flew back to Crystal Tokyo to tell everyone the good news.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I know, I keep updating really fast, but I've been very inspired with this story

A/N: I know, I keep updating really fast, but I've been very inspired with this story. Again, I don't own anything in this story other than the plot, and my original character, Nobuharu. Now, on to the story.

Chibi-Usa sighed heavily, putting her fork down and placed her chin in her hand. "Chibi-Usa, what's wrong? Do you not like the cake options we have?" Peruru asked, setting his own fork down. Chibi-Usa shook her head, and let another sigh escape her lips. It had been six months since Peruru and Chibi-Usa became officially became engaged. Since then, they've been planning their wedding. Despite how happy she was for being with her love again, something felt wrong. She was grateful that her mother guided her down to her love, and now she felt she should repay her mother's kindness. Then, her head shot up and her eyes lit up. "That's it, I know how I can repay mother for telling me to follow my heart" she said as she got up to find her senshi, leaving a very confused Peruru at the table.

After running around the palace for quite sometime, she finally found them in the training hall. "Small lady, what are you doing here?" Sailor Pallas asked with a confused look on her face. "Aren't you suppose be picking out a cake for your wedding?" Sailor Vesta asked, raising an eyebrow at her princess. "I am, but I had to ask you all something. I need you four, my senshi, to teleport with me to a planet called Kinmoku. My mother is in love with one of the senshi there, and it's important to bring him here for her" she said, "will you do it?" Sailor Ceres looked at her fellow senshi, and the all nodded. "Small lady, it'd be an honor to escort you to Kinmoku" Sailor Juno replied. Chibi-Usa's smile grew when she heard this.

She took out her transformation brooch, and transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon. Her outfit was the same as it was when she first gained her eternal form. She and her senshi went to an open field where they could teleport without disturbances. As they were about to leave, Chibi-Usa heard someone call her name. There, rushing towards them as Peruru. "Chibi-Usa, where are you going?" he asked, gasping for breath. "I'm going to invite the princess of Kinmoku to my wedding along with her senshi. It's important I go in person, I promise to return" she said softly placing a feather soft kiss on his cheek. She walked back to her group and teleported to Kinmoku.

Seiya was in a meeting while in his senshi form, with Kakyuu and her husband, Nobuharu. Much had changed since Kinmoku was rebuilt. Kakyuu had taken the throne as queen, and also, married a king from a neighboring planet. He had long, navy hair, liquid gold eyes, tan skin, and the mark of Kinmoku on his forehead he received when he married Kakyuu. The starlights had been very leery of their new king, but over time, they accepted him because he made Kakyuu happy.

Though there were changes, some things remained the same. Seiya still pined for the blond angel that lingered in his mind. He also had come to realize that his fellow senshi had found love on Earth. Taiki was in love with Ami, and Yaten with Minako. Just as the meeting was about to end, a guard came into the hall. "What is it?" Nobuharu asked the guard who just interrupted them. "Your majesties, the sailor senshi of Earth are here and they wish to speak with all of you" he said, eying the queen, the king, and the starlights.

Seiya couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was there something wrong on Earth to bring them here? Kakyuu looked at the guard, and said, "Please send them in." The guard nodded, and opened the door. In the doorway way were five silhouettes. When they stepped into the light, they all realized these weren't the same Earth senshi they knew. Four of the girls wore their hair in strange hair styles, and wore different uniforms. The one in the middle was very similar to Usagi, but with a different hair style, pink hair, and red eyes.

The senshi in darker pink fuku walked forward, and bowed politely to the king and queen. "Please forgive our intrusion. We would have given notice, but this trip was not planned. Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Sailor Ceres." Soon, one by one, the senshi introduced themselves as Sailor Vesta, Sailor Juno, and Sailor Pallas. At last, the senshi in the light pink fuku came forward. "I'm Sailor Moon, the princess of Crystal Tokyo and daughter of Serenity and Endymion or as you knew them Usagi and Mamoru" Chibi-Usa said, "and please, called me Chibi-Usa."

Everyone in the room was shocked, but not as shocked as Seiya. 'So, she does marry him, and they have a kid. Fate is this some sort of punishment for trying to take odango away from her love' he thought sadly. "I came here to invite you all to attend my wedding. The senshi you knew on Earth will be there and I'm sure they will be happy to see you all" she said, handing Kakyuu an invitation.

"We'd love to attend, I can't wait" she said with a smile, "but, who will run everything?" Nobuharu smiled and kisses her forehead, "I'll stay behind since this trip to Earth will mean so much to you." Kakyuu smiled with a bright red blush on her cheeks. Seiya clenched his fists, the thought of being on Earth, seeing Usagi with Mamoru would be too much. Seiya stood up and rushed out of the room. "Fighter!" Kakyuu, Taiki, and Yaten exclaimed, about to go after him when Chibi-Usa stopped them.

"Let me speak to Seiya, it's very important" she said as she chased after the black haired senshi. After getting lost a bit, she soon stumbled upon Seiya, detransformed into a man. "Seiya-san, I know that you're probably confused, and hurt at my presence here, but please hear me out. My mother is unhappy, and has been that way since you left. She only stayed with my father to keep the future safe, and make sure I was born" she said, her voice cracking a bit in sadness for her mother.

Seiya turned around to face the daughter of his love. "You see, my mother before she met you saw the future, and met me. Due to this, when she realized her feelings for you, she kept them locked up, or at least until after I was born. It was then she and my father no longer saw each other as lovers. They became more like partners in ruling the kingdom than a real husband and wife. My father is now in love with Setsuna-san, or you know her as Sailor Pluto. My mother has been longing for you for all this time. I came here to plead to you to come so you can tell my mother how you feel" she said, a tear falling down her face, "I don't want to see my mother in pain anymore."

Seiya was stunned by what he was hearing, his odango was in love with him, and had been for a thousand years. He walked over to Chibi-Usa and wiped her tears. "Don't cry, chibi odango, I'll defiantly come. My feelings for her haven't changed after all these years, and knowing she feels the same, it would be impossible for me not to come" he said with his signature grin. Chibi-Usa grinned and gave Seiya a big bear hug. They made their way back to the meeting room where Chibi-Usa and her fellow senshi bid good bye to Kakyuu, Nobuharu, and the starlights before going back to Earth to set their plan into motion for Serenity to be happy.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This is going to be the last chapter of this story, but please don't fret

A/N: This is going to be the last chapter of this story, but please don't fret. Following this last chapter, I'll be including four one shots that are tied to this story. The first two will be prequels explaining the relationships with Setunsa/Mamoru and Kakyuu/Nobuharu. The last two will be the development of Taiki/Ami's and Yaten/Minako's relationship. Again, I don't own much in this story save for the plot and my one OC. I'm not making any money from this.

Serenity sighed softly as she placed her crown on her head. Today was the day of Chibi-Usa's wedding to Peruru, and she would be overseeing the ceremony as she promised to Chibi-Usa when she was first told the news. She was quite surprised when it was mentioned that Helios would be attending as Peruru's best man. 'The world works in mysterious ways' she thought as she took one final glance in the mirror before leaving her room to head to the hall where the wedding ceremony would take place.

Seiya slipped into the hall with his princess ahead of him, and his fellow lights behind him. It was very difficult to avoid the former Earth senshi, but with the help of Chibi-Usa's senshi, they succeeded. It would have been great to see everyone, but he wanted to make his presence a surprise for his love. He found an aisle of seats where he, his companions, and his princess sat. He looked around to see if he recognized anyone.

He noticed Rei sitting with a young man who had tanned skin and long, bushy brown hair who he assumed was her boyfriend. He then glanced over to see Makoto fussing over the wedding cake which was an astounding twelve tiers. Soon, his eyes landed on Minako and Ami. Though both appeared happy, he could see they were sad. 'Perhaps Taiki and Yaten will have a chance to pursue their interests' he thought with a smile. His smile faded when he noticed the outer senshi. Michiru and Haruka were standing in the back, on their guard by the door.

Soon, the music began to play, and he noticed Hotaru walking down the aisle with a bouquet of flowers, and a man with white hair on her arm. The man walked over by the groom's side that also had white hair, but the groom had green eyes while the other man had red. Then, everyone stood up including his comrades as Mamoru walked down the aisle with Chibi-Usa, who gave him a small wink before continuing her walk down the aisle. As Seiya's eyes traveled to the altar, his heart stopped at the sight he saw. Standing at the podium was his odango.

She had changed so much over the years. Her face had lost its girl-like appearance and was now that of a grown woman. The dress hugged the curves of her body which had matured much over the years. Her hair was still in its signature style, but her golden hair was intermingled with silver. She opened her mouth, and began to speak to the young couple before her. Seiya couldn't even concentrate on what she was saying because seeing the woman he had longed for so long being so close, but so far was like a dream.

Finally, the ceremony ended when Peruru shared a kiss with Chibi-Usa, and the guests headed to the ballroom for the reception. As he was looking for his odango, he felt a tap on his shoulder. It was Chibi-Usa, dressed in her wedding gown with the flowers in her hand. "She's in the rose garden you know. She always goes there after big events" she whispered. "Thank you" he whispered as he tried to find the rose garden while his companions went to the reception.

Serenity was in the rose garden once more, standing in front of the red rose bush was the sun set in the distance. 'I'm glad that my daughter will not suffer and has made the right choice. I wish I only had the chance she did' she thought as tears began to fall from her crystal blue eyes. She then heard a familiar voice call her former nickname. "Odango!" it cried out. Serenity closed her eyes tightly, trying to block the voice out. 'Why is my mind doing this to me? Isn't being alone without him enough punishment?' she thought, her body beginning to shake. She then froze when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist.

"It's been a long time, odango" he whispered into her ear, lightly placing a soft kiss on her temple. When the shock finally wore off, Serenity turned around, and there was Seiya. At first, she thought this was some sort of dream, but once she reached out, and touched his cheek, she realized that he was really here. "How are you here?" she asked in a breathless voice. Seiya gently took her hand in his and placed a kiss on the palm.

"Your daughter came to my planet to invite us the wedding. It was there that she told me that you've been missing me, and that you love me. Odango, is this true?" he said, looking deeply into her eyes. Serenity felt herself go weak in the knees when he looked at her. This was her chance to finally choose the man she truly loved.

"Everything she told you was true. Oh Seiya, I made a big mistake. I should have followed my heart instead of following destiny. Can you forgive me, and give me another chance?" she asked. Seiya felt a rush of happiness go through his body; all his dreams were coming true. He bent down, and pulled Serenity into a deep, passionate kiss. All the love he had kept within his heart he poured into that kiss. Serenity returned the kiss with just as much passion and love. Serenity pulled away and clung to Seiya. Finally, she was happy, and even though her mistake could never be undone, she at least now had the second chance she always dreamed of.


End file.
